


My What

by Deathly_Sarcasm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Depressed Harry, F/M, Gen, Manipulative Dumbledore, Post-Goblet of Fire, Potter Family, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathly_Sarcasm/pseuds/Deathly_Sarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Third Task Harry can no longer pretend that he can even process all that he has seen. However before does anything drastic he discovers that he may not be alone in the world any more. Harry takes back control of his own life and learns of the truth of the Potter family and his heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My What.................  
AN: This is my first story ever, I wrote it a couple of years ago and have about half of it done with a rough draft. I plan on updating around every 2 weeks. I also am dyslexic and have ADHD so I apologize in advance for the horrible spelling, grammar, and bad time management skills. I hope you enjoy and I do not own Harry Potter.

 

Chapter 1  
Harry Potter stumbled over a rock and cursed quietly. It was unbelievably hot out and still his so called relatives had kicked him out of the house. He only lived with the Dursley family off number 4 Privet Drive out of necessity. He frankly could care less if they acknowledged him. It only became an issue on days like this one where is was too hot to be outside, but still they had kicked him out to face the heat.

The house located at number 4 was not a home, it never had been and never would, Harry thought bitterly. He could not stand his relatives and they could not stand him. Harry slowly made his way through the local park cursing the fact that he had to continue to stay with his last remaining relatives even though they despised fact the only reason that he had not run away is because he had no where else to go. Sure Harry had friends, or at least thought that he did but he had not heard from anyone except for his godfather Sirius for the whole summer. Just thinking of the betrayal of Ron and Hermione caused Harry to once again quietly curse and kick a rock, which he instantly regretted as it only made his foot hurt and did nothing to relieve his anger.

The local park was devoid of all children, most probably because their parents had the common sense to keep them inside where is was cool. Harry sat on one of the few swings that had survived the beating placed on it by his delinquent cousin Dudley with a small sigh trying to drive away the depressive and persuasive thoughts from his head. All he wanted to do was to make it through these next few weeks and get back to school alive.

The sun was setting by the time that Harry's Aunt Petunia allowed him back into the house for the first time that day. He had been forced to spend his day wandering around a town where everyone hated him without food or water in the blazing sun and he had a small sunburn. Even though he had not eaten anything yet that day Harry's Aunt still screeched at him to go up to his room and to stay out of the way of her normal family.

When Harry heard his aunt say that her family was "normal" he couldn't help but have a small smile cross his lips. The Dursley family was no where close to normal in his view, as a normal family is not made up by a walrus, a giraffe, and their son. Upon reaching his room Harry immediately collapsed on his bed, passing out almost at once from the strain of his day weighing down on him.

The precious sleep did not last long though and within the hour Harry had woken up gasping for breath at the nightmares and thoughts that rushed into his mind. He could not stop them. The pain was overwhelming and threatened to take control over his life. He couldn't breath. Every time that he tried to he was brought to his knees with the pure agony that hit him.  
The Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric, Voldemort, his parents. It was going to crush him and he wouldn't be able to stand a chance. He just wanted the pain to end. He couldn't fight it any more, to feel anything would be better than.

Harry sat with his knees pulled tight to his chest as he struggled to gain control of himself. He would fall, he was sure of it. The only question remaining was how long he would be be able to last before the darkness would overpower him and take control of his life.  
Harry groped around on the floor of his room looking for anything that could take away his pain, anything that could stop stop the emotion that threatened to kill him. He felt something prick his finger and pulled out a tack. Without anything other thought Harry took the tack and dragged it roughly along his hip. There was pain, but it brought him back to the present, dragging him away from the nightmare of the third task. He knew that everyone said that Cedric's death was not his fault but he couldn't believe them. If it wasn't for him then the popular Hufflepuff would still be alive. Harry quickly cut himself again with the tack drawing blood and the thoughts away from him.

A soft tapping noise was heard at his and Harry looked up to see Hedwig, his owl, fly into the room. In her claws was clutched a thick letter. Harry pulled himself off the floor and went to retrieve the letter. It was addressed to a Lord Harrold James Alec Godric Potter IV. Harry looked at it in confusion and flipped it over, it was sealed with the Gringotts crest. He gently pried open the seal and pulled out the contents.

Inside was a letter and a book. The letter was from Gringotts addressed to him and read,

Lord Harold James Alec Godric Potter IV,  
It has come to our attention that the monthly statements have not been received and you have not yet claimed your heir's ring. As you should know this must be claimed by your 15th birthday or you run the risk of forfeiting your inheritance. As this is of great importance we have taken the liberty to convert this letter into a portkey that will activate with the phrase magistare est stultum. We will expect your arrive to carry out these important ceremonies at the soonest possible occurrence.  
May Your Gold Ever Flow,  
Clawtooth  
Potter Account Manager

Harry looked up from the letter with shock, not knowing what to do. He did not know any of this or why this had happened now. With trembling hands Harry looked at the book that had by placed inside the envelope. Attached to it was a note.

To gain your trust here is the Potter Family Grimolio that should have been given to you at birth.

None of this note helped to clarify anything but with trepidation Harry opened the book. As soon as the cover had been opened Hedwig swooped down and with her talons rapidly flipped through the book.

"Hedwig, what are you doing?" Harry asked his owl. Hedwig in turn pushed the book back towards Harry and tapped her beak to a specific spot on the page. In confusion Harry looked down. It appeared to be a counter spell.

antianimargus frezeos minimos  
This is the counter cuse for the animagus form freezing curse.  
If you chant the spell over a human under an animagus form freezing curse  
It will release the person from the otherwise permanent curse.  
The counter curse allow the animagus to change naturally back to their human form.  
Like most of the spells in this book it is only possible for a full, blood member of the Potter Clan to cast.

"This is an interesting spell Hedwig" Harry said softly. Hedwig swooped down and began to gently pick at the counter curse that Harry had just read. "wait..." Harry said slowly as a thought struck him " do you mean that you are an animagus that was frozen." Hedwig nodded in reply.

"Hedwig, I would cast this but I don't have any way to use magic without being discovered by the ministry." At this this Hedwig looked down but quickly tapped on the letter that Harry had received from the Wizarding bank. Harry was not sure what his owl...or whatever it is now, meant but he still asked ,"Do you want me to take the portkey to the bank?" The result was an obvious nod of the head by the snowy white owl.

Harry was terrified of portkeys, especially after the fiasco with the third task but the thought of being able to help someone over powered his fear and he began to prepare himself for a trip to the wizarding bank.

Nymphadora Tonks was on guard duty. There had been no sign of the 5th year Gryffindor since he had entered the house several hours previously. She did not worry though as this was a common occurrence. If she had known what was to come though she would have not been so optimistic during her shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he had gathered everything that he needed and changed into robes Harry had Hedwig grip his shoulder and with his wand in one hand and the porkey in the other Harry called out the activation phrase, felt a strong pull behind his navel and disappeared from number 4.  
Harry landed with a crash in a small, but nicely decorated room. Moments after he arrived a Goblin entered through a side door.

"Greetings Lord Potter of the Clan Potter it is good to see that you made it here safely. I am Clawtooth and I am the Account Manager of the Potter Clan."

"It is good to meet you Clawtooth" said Harry, "But I am confused, why am I here, who is Lord Potter, and why am I just finding this out now?"

"Lord Potter if I were to be permitted to answer your questions, the truth is that you should have found this out years ago. The Potter Clan has held a Lordship for hundreds of years ever since the battle of Hastings in 1066. You are here because you are the last of the Potters and you must claim control or else it would mean the end of the family line."

"Clawtooth, I guess I understand."

"Good, if you are satisfied with that, Lord Potter, we have some paper work that needs to be filled out. Now I was planing on going over all of your assets today but with your lack of previous knowledge I feel that it would be better if I gave you the paperwork and you came back in to discuss the results."

At these words Harry sighed with relief, this was already too much beyond what he could handle and if he had time to look thing though it would be much easier. He told Clawtooth that he agreed with the suggestion and Clawtooth handed over a thick file which he said contained all of the information about his family's assets.

Clawtooth then told Harry that the only thing he must today was claim the heir's ring and that once that was done he was free to leave. The Goblin then lead Harry down the path to the boarding place for the carts and whistled for a cart. The two of them and Hedwig boarded the cart and and they took off. Harry was going deeper and faster than he had ever been before and he did not think they were stopping soon. He had to remind himself several times that it was not an option to throw himself out of the card to escape everything as he couldn't let down his family.  
When they began to slow down and then stop Harry was able to see the bottom of the vaults. The vault that Clawtooth was leading him too was number 6, something that shocked Harry as Ron had told him that the first 5 vaults were the Hogwarts Founders and the Peverell Family and that the older the family was the lower their vault number was.

The vault doors were huge scarlet and gold and was decorated which was something Harry had never seen before. The had large gold lions and one gold and scarlet Phoenix on the rich earth brown doors.

Clawtooth had Harry place his hand in the center of the door. Once he did Harry found that he was unable to move. After several minutes though he was able to draw his hand away and the doors opened.

The vault was huge. There was piles of gold on the floor and closer to the walls there was piles of jewelry on elaborate furniture in different kinds of boxes. There was also mounds of armor and other weapons and more furniture then Harry had ever seen in his life.  
In the center of the vault was a huge ring stand, where dozens of rings were placed in the base and with one larger ring centered on the top. Clawtooth did not say anything, but Harry could tell that this was the heir's ring he had been told about and without any prompting he stepped forward and placed the ring on his left hand. In that moment that the ring on his finger was a symbol of power and peace, and it swept over Harry as he felt the energy of the Potter Clan.  
Clawtooth then asked, "Lord Potter would you like to know the portkey password for the family estate? As the heir of Clan Potter you are exempt from underage magic rules and are free to live at the family estate, even if you are by your self and under aged."

At Harry's positive response the Goblin told him, "The phrase to activate the portkey is mihi familia villa. " Clawthooth said "It will take you back and forth to the manor whenever you want and to leave the manor you say relinquo villa and focus on the place where you want to go."

Harry turned towards Hedwig and said quietly, "That is where I will cast the spell...You really did plan everything out you clever thing."

Clawtooth lead Harry back to the cart and up to the surface level of the bank. Here he told Harry that Portkeys did not work within the confines of Diagon Alley and that to leave he would have to walk into muggle London.

Upon leaving the bank Harry left the magical alley from there he started down a side alley close to the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron and walked towards the end where no one could see him. "Mihi familia villa" he whispered and with Hedwig gripping tight to his arm Harry felt the portkey activated and send them on their way.

~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Nymphadora Tonks was getting nervous. Harry Potter, the boy she was supposed to be keeping an eye on for the order of the Phoenix was missing. He had not been seen in the past two watches and now it was her turn again and if did not turn up by the end of the day Dumbledore would have to tell Sirius .She did not want to be near her cousin when he found out.  
No, she thought grimly, All Blacks had scarily big tempers. She knew that for a fact her mother Andromeda had put at last count 14 Aurors in 's for being the bringer of bad news.  
Let us just hope that Harry turns up before we have to tell Sirius. If we believe strongly enough then it would happen, she thought desperately.

 

Harry appeared in the atrium of what he could see a extremely large manor. He turned to Hedwig who in turn lead him up the grand staircase in the center of the room and slowly flew up to a hall that took up most of the second floor. The room that Harry opened at the urging of Hedwig was a long hall with what seemed to be hundreds of portraits ,and under each portrait was a wand -or in many cases- wands on small display cases.

Hedwig flew with a purpose ,as Harry stood in shock at the size of the hall, to a case near their end. She grabbed the two wands that were in the case and quickly flew back to where Harry stood and dropped them in his hands.

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Hedwig dropped the two wands and with his seeker reflects he quickly caught them in his hand. Then, Hedwig seeing that Harry caught them flew out the door to the hall and down the stairs to the entrance.

When Harry caught up to his owl she was waiting by the doors to go outside. "So girl I guess you want to do this outside?" Harry questioned and after Hedwig nodded ,he opened the doors and stepped out on to the grounds.  
The grounds of the manor were bigger than any Harry had ever seen before and as Hedwig lead him to a huge stone patio Harry could not help taking a look around at the magnificent grounds.  
" Hedwig." Harry said to the owl animagus as she stopped on a wall near the woods bordering the manor. " Is this where you want me to do the spell?' And as the soon not to be bird nodded Harry pulled out his wand and said in a loud and clear voice over the owl, " Antianimargus frezeos minimos. "  
A flash of gold light made Harry closed his eyes and when he opened then he saw a women with hazel eyes and long red hair just starting to gray standing in front of him. "Hello Harry it is nice to see you again." The women said.  
Harry stuttered back "Y-you k-know m-m-m-me?"  
"Yes Harry when you were a baby. I'll explain how I know you in a minute." Taking one of the wands from Harry's hands she walked to the edge of the woods.  
" Charles. Charles! Come here, you flee bitten lion!" At those words a large golden lion jump out of the trees and the women stopped her calling and the sonorous charm.  
A quick flick of the women's wand was all that was neede for the lion to become engulfed in golden light too and when the light cleared this time a blue eyed man with hair starting to gray like his wife's appeared. But the grey was not caught Harry's attention. It was that the man's hair it was the same messy hair that Harry had.  
" Hello Harry." The man started off. " Well you already freed Dorea so it is my responsibility to tell you who we are. We are Lord Charles and Lady Dorea Potter and we are your grandparents."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reviewed and gave kudos. I hope you enjoy, I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

His grandparents? Harry felt the blood leave his head and the world began to spin. His grandparents? He couldn’t believe that there was some relative that was alive and without the last name of Dursley. He especially could never imagine that there were relatives alive on his father’s side. Harry couldn’t breath, he couldn’t take this in. His vision began to blur and he felt himself begin to waver.

Charles saw his only grandchild waver, and then collapse into a near by chair. "Harry!' He heard his wife cry out in alarm and rush forwards to their grandson who was hyperventilating in the chair that he collapsed into.

Dorea had started to rub their grandsons back and speak to him in a soothing voice. the same one Charles thought that she had used on James, Carley,and Lily when they had needed someone to comfort them.

"O sweetheart we are here and we will never leave you ever again. You will stay with us and never have to go back to those despicable muggles. We will stay here at the Potter Clan’s ancestral home, Potter manor. You will never have to go to the Dursleys to live there anymore, as of right now you are not living at number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England but at Potter manor, number 1 Phoenix Avenue, Leonis county, Scotland." Dorea said comforting to her grandson.

After a few more minutes of soothing words to her grandson Harry started to calm and his hyperventilating slowly came to a stop and now silent tears started to flow down his face.

"Why don't we head inside of the manor, because it is starting to get dark out." Charles said as he saw that his grandson was starting to calm down and that it would soon be safe to move the distraught boy.

The trio then started back up the path to the manor. By the time they had reached the manor, 20 minutes had past and the sky was darkening fast, and it was starting to cool off.

Harry had been walking slightly behind his newly discovered grandparents for several minutes and now they had reached the manor. It was the same building that he had arrived in several hours ago. There was a slight difference though as it was well light up and there were light in the many gardens that surrounded the manor, it gave a striking sight against the dark backdrop of the sky.

The moment they entered the house a house elf appeared and ran to his grandparents yelling "Twixy Sees her masters! Twixy sees Twixy's master Charles and Mistress Dorea!" Then the elf Twixy, got a hold of herself and said " Twixy is so happy! all the other elves will be so happy! Twixy is forgetting to ask the master what he wants! Bad Twixy!' and with this twixy run full length into the wall but before her head hit it Charles yelled "Twixy stop what have we told you about punishing yourself" and with this Twixy began to cry and sniffle .

"Twixy there is a few things you could do for us" Dorea said softly. "What can Twixy do to help Twixy's masters?" "Twixy could you then get the Potter family heir ring and the heir bag with the undetectable extension charm along with the heir’s trunk.

"What are you talking about......" Harry trailed off as he was interrupted by Dorea Potter "You can call me Grandma, and Charles Poppop, Harry. The heir’s trunk, ring, and bag with the undetectable extension charm is all for you. They have always belonged to the heir of the Potter Clan and at one point they were Charles’s and your father’s. The ring has been around since the start of the Potter clan generations ago and the truck and bag have been added at some point, though no one is sure how long back they were added. Many of the old families have similar items that have been past down through many generations. For the Potter Clan these are the heir’s ring, a bag with an undetectable extension charm, and a trunk was special properties, though I will let you discover them on your own. Over the years almost every Potter Heir has added on to the items in some way, whether it be a new protection charm or decoration they have added on through the generations. " 

"Grandma" Harry started nervously, “What do you mean Potter Heirs, it almost sounds like muggle royal families.

"Harry, did you know that the Potter Clan is royalty and holds titles in both the wizarding and muggle worlds?" Charles said concerned 

" What do you mean Poppop? The only thing that anyone has ever told me is that I look like my parents and that I have a vault in Gringotts that they left me." 

"Harry" Charles began " The Potter family is the oldest pureblood family in Britain and the second oldest family is the Blacks and they have only been called a wizarding house for the last 1000 years opposed to the almost 2000 years of recorded Potter Clan history. As the heir of the Potter family the first time you entered Diagon alley and went to Gringotts you should have been told of the family's inheritance and the bank should have supplied a tutor who would teach you about wizarding customs because as the heir of the Potter Clan you will have many responsibilities when you become of age and the plureblood wizarding families will have specific standards that will expect you to live up to. It does not matter to them that you were raised in the muggle world, and they will all still expect for you to have the same mannerisms and skills that you would have had if you grew up with the Potter Clan and been taught this all your life."

"Poppop I was never told any of this. Do you know why?"

"Harry, I do not know why you were not taught about your heritage, but rest assured that I will not stop until I find why you were never told or taught anything about the Potter Clan. Albus Dumbledore has been a friend of the family for many years and should have made sure that you were taught about your heritage, if it was not possible for him to raise you. Did he even know how you ended up at the Dursleys, as I know for a fact that your parent’s wills stated that you should never be left with them and if there had to be contact it would have to be initialed by them and it would be limited and closely monitored.” 

"Poppop, Professor Dumbledore did know I was placed with the Dursleys as he was the one who placed me there after Mom and Dad were killed."

"WHAT! Albus Dumbledore knew that you grew up with muggles; placed you there and then did not teach you of your heritage!"

"That manipulative old fool" Dorea histed with strong malice "We are so going to bring Harry to "work" as soon as we pull Sirius out from Dumbles power, and Harry we will need to move your friend Hermione as well."

"Why do we have to remove Hermione, I get why we need to move Sirius but, Hermione?" Harry asked a little worried for one of his best friends on why she would have to be removed from the "headmasters" power too.

"We will explain soon Harry, but this brings up problems because Albus will probably have you watched at all times so...' Charles was cut of by a loud pop from Twixy appearing.

 

POP 

 

"Twixy got Twixy's masters things" "Thank you Twixy" Dorea said, and Twixy disappeared with a loud POP.

 

" Harry, unfortunately because Dumbles will have you under guard you will have to go back to the Dursley's for a week or two until we can sneak you away, but we are not going to leave you alone this trunk.' and Charles pointed at the large trunk with the family crest of Phoenix with spread wings and a stag under its feet. " The trunk has 7 compartments. The first one is a normal school trunk but larger with an undetectable extension charm on the compartment.

The second compartment is a compartment that is just like the first one where you can place more important things in it, as no one who you do not want to know will be able to find out about it, the trunk only appears to be a normal trunk from the exterior. This gives an added layer of protection.

 

The third compartment contain a pre outfitted library with a well rounded set of books in all of the school subjects and research books. It also has books on some kinds of magic that are not covered by Hogwarts.You can also change the books in the trunk for what your needs are. Your dad ,James, when he would go on missions he would bring the trunk with him load it up with high level defense, potions, and pranking books. 

The fourth compartment is a small apartment. The apartment has a kitchen, dining room, study, living room, bathroom, 2 bedrooms, and a master bedroom. The trunk is also layered with charms that will control the environment. Each member of the Potter Clan has a similar trunk. 

The fifth compartment is a prison cell. I know you would not use this yet but many or all of the Potter family has worked in the DMLE and this was added to the trunk years ago.

The sixth compartment is a control room from which you can oversee every thing that is happening in the other compartments and set security spells off. There is a lot more about that compartment then what I told you but it is a tradition for the heir to have to find out all the features their self.

The seventh and last permitted compartment is a simple room, what is special about it is that it allows you to travel to the other Potter Clan trunks if given permission.

Finally this bag." Charles said as he handed Harry a scarlet and gold book bag with the Potter family crest on it "Is an other heirs possession and it can change its look if you need it to and it has an undetectable extension charm on it meaning you can never fill it to the brim. It is extremely handy according to your father; he personally used it to hide pranking supplies in i.

 

last but not least, the heir’s ring. The ring is a Potter Clan heirloom that has been in the family longer than the bag or even the trunk. It has on it the Potter family crest of a Phoenix with speed wings. If you say the activation phrase of Familia ubi est villam tubitur omnes. Which is my family home,protect them all; it includes the Potter family motto of protect them all or in latin tuebitur omnes. It will bring you back to whatever manner you set as the home base. It also has a funtion so if you fall unconscious and you are in an unsafe place it will bring some where safe. The is a shield so if you are attacked when sleeping it will protect you, though as a warning it cannot hold this function indefinitely and must recharge after being used. Last but not least with the ring you can use it to communicate with the other members of the family by saying mihi loquithen then saying the name of the person that you wish to speak to. 

You can add and remove things to the crests on the trunk and doors to the vault but the Phinnex with spread wings must be kept in it. Your dad changed the crest on the trunk and the crest on the vault. We made a deal if James made head boy he could choose how the doors looked for 5 years but there was no one to change them back after the years were up." Charles finished up explaining what each piece of luggage and what they do.

" Harry" Dorea started " Charles forgot to tell you that the heir's ring can also transport you if you need to in places without old magic transport blocking wards by saying et adducite mihi eripias mihi then the place that you want to go. Unfortunately since we are technically dead it is going to take several days minimum for us to discover a way for you to slip away from the Dursleys without sparking Dumble’s concern or attention, as we want you to live with us without anyone knowing where you are or that you are even gone from Pivert Drive.” 

"I understand." Harry said sadly at the thought of being forced to go back to the place that he hated most of all.

"We are very upset that you cannot stay with us immediately but at least you are not going to be there long. Also if you get taken out by Dumbles and see Sirius or Hermione or better, both then please bring them here." Charles finished then he called out loudly.

“ELECTY”

 

POP 

A female house elf appeared with a loud pop bowed and said. "Master called for Electy what does Master want Electy to do." Electy" Charles said "Your true master has returned and you will need to sever him now."

Charles turned to his clueless and shocked grandson and said "Yes Harry, Electy is yours and she has been seens you were born. As the heir of the House of Potter this is your right." 

"Electy is so happy that Electy's Master Harry has returned so Electy can serve Electy's Master." Electy cried out with joy and did a little happy dance that made Harry laugh.

"Harry" his grandmother began " We are going to have to take you back to the Dursleys in a few minutes but Electy will follow you and she can perform magic without ministry detection and will fetch you food from the manor. Also as the heir the House of Potter you can legally perform under aged magic that will not be detected by the ministry."

"Thanks, I guess." replied Harry slowly and his grandmother told him.

"Don't forget that if anything happens then you should come back to the manor right away and if you find Sirius, your friend Hermione, or both to bring them back to the manor with your heir’s portkey ring. Also, you need to keep the trunk shrunk and a round your neck at all time you shrink it by saying parvis and to expand the trunk you say magnis. Parvis and magnis mean large and small in Latin and to transport people back to the manor with you it is necessary to say Familia ubi est villam or my family home."

"I will see you soon my grandson" Charles said and Dorea gave Harry a hug. Harry closed his eyes and whispered relinquo villa focused on Dudley's second bedroom at the Dursleys and closed his and he felt himself leave the ground.


	3. Chapter3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter and I have the first 18 chapters written and I am part way through the 19th out of a hopefully 25 so let's hope I have everything finished by the time I reach that far.

Chapter 3 

 

Harry felt himself slam down into the non-existent, comfortless bed in Dudley's second bedroom at the Dursleys. The old bed was worn almost to the point he would be sleeping on springs.

Harry looked around the depicted room with a sy. There was nothing intacted within the room. He was surrounded by broken toys that he was not allowed to touch. In the corner was his old trunk, pushed off out of the way where his so called family would be unable to see it if they looked in. 

Harry realized that he would be unable to change anything about his living conditions now as if his relatives found out he would be in an immense amount of trouble. As he would be still forced to live in this room until his grandparents could rescue him Harry pulled out the heir’s trunk and enlarged it with a simple tap of his wand. 

Once the trunk was enlarged Harry dragged his old school trunk from its location in the corner and opened both trunks. Within a few minutes he was able to sort his meager belongings into their new locations in the heir’s trunk. Harry looked around the apartment. His few belongings were scattered about the room but it still looked barren compared to any other house he had seen. 

The bedroom in the apartment that Harry decided to use was a full master bedroom with a large bedroom with an attached bathroom. There also was a connecting door to the study. The room was done in a rich, dark, wooden floor and light gold walls. The ceiling was covered with a red silk tent-like covering which was lit from behind and gave the room a very airy feel to it. Centered in the room was a large bed with a red coverlet with the Potter crest placed in the center on either side was a night stand. The room was covered in small lights that glowed and kept the room well lit without making it too bright. On the far side of the room was a cheerfully crackling fireplace with two over stuffed arm chairs.

Harry looked around his temporary room and an unhappy feeling began to sink deeper into his chest. He really didn’t deserve any of this. it was his fault that Cedric was dead and that Voldemort has returned. If it wasn’t for him so many people would still be alive. He staggered to one of the chairs and collapsed into it and curled into a ball and started to sob broken heartedly at all that he had lost. He didn’t know how he could take any of this any longer it just was too much. If anything happened again. Harry didn’t even know how he would make it through every week for somehow he would just survive and pull through. 

Once Harry had stopped crying he moved over to the bed and just managed to pull the covers over him before he fell asleep. It seemed like it had only been a second before Electy woke him. 

“Master Harry must get up, Master Harry must get to old room.”

Harry rolled out of the bed and at Electy’s urging quickly made his way to Dudley’s second bedroom. The moment he entered the room he was met by his aunt’s persistent screaming. 

"BOY WE ARE GOING OUT FOR THE DAY THE FRINGE AND CABINETS ARE LOCKED SO DON'T TRY TO GET ANY FOOD THERE IS A LIST OF CHORES ON THE TABLE FOR YOU TO DO BEFORE WE GET HOME. DO THEM!!"

Harry called back "YES Aunt Petunia Harry called back and was rewarded with quiet from down stairs.

Harry decided since his so called family was out and he could have Electy help him with the choirs he would be able to spend some time exploring the Library compartment of his trunk. While he had put away all of his books on the shelves last night he did not get a chance to look at the ones that were already there. After some careful searching Harry found a few books that he decided would probably be good to read, or at least look through. The first was called the Marauder's Handbook and the listed authors were Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs; Wormtail have been burnt off. The other books he pulled out were much less interesting. There were on pureblood customs and how to behave in wizarding society. The last book was slightly more interesting as it was on the history of the Potter Clan. This book was one that Harry definitely decided would be one that he would have to read as he had gathered from his grandparent’s that the Potter Clan was important in the Wizarding world and he was going to have a lot of responsibilities and expectations made of him. Harry decided he was no longer going to let others be the ones to tell him; he would be the one to learn about his heritage before they were forced to tell him. 

Harry shut and locked his new trunk and carried the books down stairs to the kitchen, and there laying on the table was the list his aunt was talking about it would not take to long to do.

 

water the grass  
clean the house   
weed the garden  
clean the garage out   
clean the shed out  
organise the attic  
vacuum the floors  
dust  
wash floors

 

Harry decided to just go down the list one at a time and then he could read his new books. He called out “Electly”

POP

The house elf appeared and Harry asked it kindly if it would be willing to help him finish his chores. Electly tried to refuse to let Harry do anything but after careful arguing with the house elf Harry came to a compromise. At this the Electy burst into loud tears at the kindness of “Electy’s dear Master Harry Potter.” 

With the house elf’s help it barely took an hour. This was a huge improvement over the amount of time that the Dursley's expected him to take as he was sure that like normal this number of chores would have taken him the whole day. With the chores finished Harry decided that it would be a good time to go and start to read the books that he had taken from the trunk. He returned to Dudley’s second bedroom and reentered the trunk where he moved to the apartment's living room. 

After reading for several hours Harry had began to grow hungry for one of the first times that summer. The thought of leaving the Dursleys had lighted the heavy feeling that he had been fighting for the whole summer. The issue was as he soon realized the kitchen in the trunk had not been stocked with food as it had not be inhabited for many years. 

At this realization Harry decided to call out to Electy to ask him for some help getting something to eat. The arrival of the house elf was accompanied by the loud POP that normally preceded it. 

Electly asked “What does Electy’s Master Harry Potter want?”

“Could you please get me food if it isn’t too much trouble , you don’t need to cook anything just if you can bring me some ingredients I would be able to make something for both of us.”

“Master Harry Potter mustn’t cook. Electy cooks, not Electy’s Master Harry Potter. House Elves cook not Electy’s Master Harry.”

Harry decided that it would not be even worth the argument this time to try and convince the house elf to let him cook this time. Harry figured that there would be other more important fights to carry out later on and he would just have to focus his attention on those. Plus if Electy brought food to place in the trunk then he would be able to make dinner for both of them without attracting the house elf’s attention. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymphadora Tonks groaned. Time was up. Harry Potter had not been seen at his relative's house for over a whole day; they were going to have to tell Sirius now. She pitied who ever had to go with her to tell him. She could defend herself as she was an Auror and she also knew all of the Black family spells that her mother told her that could protected her from Sirius's barrage of spells that were going to come with the news. But she definitely was not going to be the one who ended up telling him knowledge of Black family spells or not, she did not want to be on the receiving end of her cousin’s anger. 

Nymphadora got up from her place in the hide out they were using until recently to watch Harry. She quickly change her appearance to something-plain- that would not attract the attention of the gossip loving women of the muggle neighborhood. It took a few minutes at a brisk walking place to reach the end of the disaperetion ward so as she walked to the edge she let her mind wonder.

Nymphadora thought about the order. Some of the things that Dumbledore was having them do now did not seem right. She did not like spying on Harry and for that matter neither did Sirius. The only reason that she, Sirius, and Kingsley were still in the order was that the Ministry was doing nothing to stop the rise of Voldemort and if they weren’t going to do something she felt like that as an Auror she needed to do the right thing. Plus it was the only way for her and her mother to stay in contact with Sirius. Kingsley to her knowledge had the same thoughts as her. Sirius on the other hand was a different story Dumbledore she knew had threatened him to stay in his childhood home and to stay in the order or he would help him get caught and kissed by dementors.

As Nymphadora continued down the street with these thoughts she really began to believe that she needed to get herself, Sirius, and Kingsley out of the oder and to their secret, where the people in the secret would keep them safe from Dumbledore and the ministry if needed. 

Nymphadora reached the disaperation spot and turned on the spot and disapparated with a loud.

CRACK

Tonks materialized in an square with several old houses. She turned and in front of her a large house number 12 show up pushing numbers 11 and 13 aside. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius Black heard the doorbell ring and his mother's portrait to start shrieking again. he ran up stair to the door muttering under his breath. 

" I thought I told them not to ring the doorbell and to just come in." But he changed his mind when he opened the door and standing on the front steep was his favorite cousin Nymphadora Tonks looking worried. 

"Come in Tonks, and you can join me in my boredom."

"I am sorry Sirius." Tonk said as she entered the house, shut the door, and stunned his mother’s portrait all at once. "I am not here to relieve your boredom."

"Then why are you here?"

"Sirius" Tonks said quickly as if she was trying to make this less painful "The last time we saw your godson was over a day now."

"WHAT WHERE IS HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! THAT OLD MAN DUMBELES SAID HE WOULD BE SAFE! HE LIED AGAIN AND THIS TIME HARRY IS GONE! IF HARRY IS NOT SAFE BY THE END OF THE DAY THEN I WILL KILL THAT OLD MAN! THE TWINKLED EYE SMILING FOOL! HE IS A LIER! HE BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY MY GOODSON IS GONE WHEN HE GETS HERE TONIGHT OR HE WILL FACE THE WRATH OF EVERY SINGLE MEMBER OF THE STUPID ORDER!" 

"Sirius' Tonks said trying to placate her enraged cosin "We are going to look for him as soon as possible. Harry will be found. You need to calm down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

POP

 

Electy had appeared in a shorter time than he thought it would take. Carrying many bags filled with food. 

The food was quickly put away and Electly soon cooked up a lunch of broccoli and cheddar soup with grilled steak and cheese sandwiches. It took several minutes but Harry was at last able to get Electy to sit down and eat the food with him. The boy and the house elf sat quietly eating lunch unaware at the worry they were causing the boy’s godfather. 

Once the food was finished and everything put away Harry decided that it would be the right time to start working on the books that he had found earlier in the morning. The book on the Potter Clan was fascinating, it was probably one of the only books that had ever been able to hold his attention like that. It covered many topic from the manners that he would need to show others at a variety of functions, to the hierarchy of the wizarding world and the Potter Clan’s place in it. Harry was shocked at this basic information that he should have received years ago but that did not even cover his interest in the few spells that were mentioned in the book. He quickly decided that this was his favorite part of the book and he definitely wanted to go and read the other more advanced Potter Clan spell books, which apparently were all full of spells that had been invented by Potters for Potters. The fact that only Potters could use these spells made him pay even closer attention to the book then he had ever done. It also surprised Harry that it was not just the Potter Clan that had family specific spells and that most of the other wizarding noble families had their own similar books of family magics. 

It was late in the afternoon when Harry decided to leave the trunk. He figured that if no one had seen him for over a day it might make his guards or more accurately stockers, worry. He realized that unless Mad-Eye Moody was part of the group guarding him no one would know that he was home, as he had not been outside. With this thought Harry decided to talk a walk down to the local park where there was a path that he tended to walk in the afternoons.

As he started down the path Harry continued to think about what had happened over the past day and that fact that he now had grandparent and he waricherer then Malfoy? Harry continued to walk down the street farther for the Dursley's house and the all important blood wards. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymphadora Tonks was tired no, extremely exhausted. After she had managed to calm down Sirius, he had asked….no ordered that she go back to go back to Pivert Drive until dinner had past and report back to him if his godson was back at the Dursleys---- those evil muggles, all she wanted to do was sleep as being up for over 24 hours can make a person dead on their feet.

The Dursleys had left the house three hours ago with their fatso of a son and there still have been no sign of Harry. 

CREAK

The creaking of the Dursley's front door brought Tonks out of her thoughts and when a black haired teen left the house and she immediately recognized him as Harry she jumped jumped up and took of running to the disapperation point so she could tell her cousin that Harry was back. Back from where ever he had been, not that she knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry reached the playground unknown to him right out side of the blood wards, and sat on the swings. The sun was starting to set when Harry shifted back to the present and where he was now. He had spent the whole time trying to think about his happy times at Hogwarts and Quidditch.

"Hey look there's the freak we haven't seen him in a while Big D."

These words made Harry look up from the ground, it was his cousin Dudley and his gang were all around him in a semicircle with Dudley in the middle.

"Dudley go away." 

"No, freak we are going to have some fun with you wont we boys."

"Dudley if you don't go away now then I will.........." Harry left the threat trailing and Dudley looked worried for a minute before recovering.

" You can't do any of your freaky stuff outside of that mad house of a school you go to." 

"How do you know that they haven't changed the rule Big D."

" I know they anit have changed the rules cause of people like you that anit right in the head so they can't do any of that stuff."

At that commit Harry lost it and pulled out his wand and pushed it into the soft skin under Dudley's chin and hissed.

" I am not joking here but they did change the rules so you better behave and not bother me when I am here."

Dudley jerked back in surprise and turned to his to say something to his gang but suddenly the wind picked up and the wind grew cold. The other boys in his gang seemed to move closer to each other and into a near by tunnel, but Dudley stay outside near his cousin.

" You are doing this aren't you freak........"

"No I am not Dudley but, I wish...GET OUT OF HERE DUDLEY!" Harry shouted the last part when he realized the cold was being caused by dementors, his worst fear. Immediately he began heard the cold draining rasp of dementors and his parent’s final moments. 

Dudley ignored his cousin’s panic and moved in to punch him but as he swung his fist Harry had ducked and pulled out his wand the he had just put away and shouted. "EXPECTO PATRONUM " A bright white stag erupted from his wand and charged driving the dementor back. The air grew warm again and Harry slipped his wand away. Dudley's gang slowly staggered out of the tunnel that they had rushed into with the arrival of the dementor’s cold chill. Dudley was shaking even though Harry had told him to run Dudley had stayed near the dementors a was feeling the after affects of the surprise attack. 

"Dudley" panted Harry from shock " That is why i told you to run away. I will see you back at the house." and with that Harry turned stocked back to the Dursleys house. 

Harry had reached Dudley's second bedroom and figured if Dudley was home it would not be a smart idea to go into his trunk right now. 

Tap,tap tap,tap. The tapping on the window wook Harry up from the nap he had just started. There was an unfamiliar owl at the window. Harry got up from the bed and opened the window. The owl flew into Dudley's second bedroom dropped the letter on the bed and flew out the window. Harry shut the window after the owl and walked over to the bed.

The letter had a crest on it that Harry had only seen once before, the Ministry of Magic. Harry opened the letter and read.

As he began to read the letter he started to grip the letter harder and harder until his knuckles were almost white and his face was bright red from anger. "WHAT" Harry screamed "THEY CAN'T DO THIS. IT IS AGAINST THEIR OWN LAWS!" 

Harry sat down hard on the bed in more shock than had been caused by the dementor attack, how dare the ministry try and expel him for defending himself. How stupid could they be? 

Harry knew that he would have to tell his grandparents about the dementor attack and the ministries order before they came to snape his wand then it came to him and he called.

 

"ELECTY"

POP

With a loud pop the house elf appeared in front of him and asked "What can Electy do for Electy's Master?"

"Electy can you take a message to Grandma and Poppop?"

"Yes Master Harry Electy can take a message to Master Charles and Mistress Dorea for Master Harry Potter."

"Then will you tell them that I have been attacked by dementors and that I am all right and will probably be going to Dumbledores hid out soon."

"Electy will do as Electy's Master Harry asked Electy." 

POP

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nymphadora Tonks appeared in the square outside of the headquarters of the Order of the Phenix and ran into the house; for once not falling or tripping over anything in her rushed to get to her cousin. 

"Sirius!" she yelled as soon as she was out of hearing range of the front door and on her way up stairs.

"Harry is back at the Dursleys! He is safe." Tonks had just finished screaming when her cousin Sirius came running into the room and yelled.  
'  
"Good. I know I couldn’t trust those other fools." Sirius' response was not overly exuberant but she knew her cousin was extremely happy to get a large of a reaction as he did. Because all she had seen him doing doing so far this summer was mope around his house waiting for Harry to arrive.

The alarm of the floo went off, and Sirius and Tonks headed down stairs to the kitchen where the floo was.

Arthur Weasley's head was in the fireplace. "Sirius, we just wanted to warn you the family is going to be moving in with Hermione within the hour for the rest of the summer." and with that his head disappeared from the fire pace.

"Well" Tonks said "That is something to look forward to this after noon."

"I should have remembered that the Weasley's were coming today." Sirius moaned "Dumbles told me weeks ago."

"I wonder if they know about the.....problems...... we have with Dumbles?"

 

"Well if they do good for then.... If not then...I wouldn't that be a surprise at the......Tension.....Dumbles causes when he is in the room with us....What a rude awakening..' Sirius answered his cousin’s question and the two of them started laughing.

 

\--------------------------

 

It wasn't in the next hour but 3 hours latter that the Weasley family finally arrived. they came one at a time each dragging a trunk through the floo and stumbling covered in dust across the kitchen floor where Sirius would flick his wand and vanish all the dust off of all the kids and a few of the adults. 

It took another hour to get all of the Weasley family settled in their bedrooms and when they were done Arthur spoke up.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said that he is going to call an order meeting this afternoon."

"Fine as long as it does not take too long. I know you do not go to every meeting or are even invited to everyone for that matter, but I have to go to every single one and he makes them at once a day. It is horrible.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. A huge phenix came charging through the door and at the same time an owl flew in through the window.

Sirius looked up first an exploded "THERE HAS BEEN A DEMENTOR ATTACK AT HARRY’S HOUSE HE IS ALRIGHT BUT HAD TO USE MAGIC. NOW THEY ARE GOING TO TRY AND EXPEL HIM ARTHUR YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE MINISTRY TO STOP THEM FROM EXPELLING HIM. WHEN I GETS MY HANDS ON WHO EVER THE SORRY GUARD WAS THEY ARE GOING TO WISH THAT THERE WERE NEVER BORN."

The two birds left as soon as their messages had been delivered and at that moment the two men who, just a minute ago were sitting quietly now rushed up the stairs with no concern about noise to let the other occupants of the house know the news.

\---------------------

When the two men made it down to the kitchen; the floo was green and people were coming out as fast as possible and quickly moving out of the way so they would not be run over by the next person.

Within 5 minutes the whole order had gathered in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place and temper and tensions were already running high when Dumbledore stepped through the flew.

"I understand that everyone got the message that we are having a meeting right"said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling, Tonks sorted at him, and Sirius gave his favorite cousin a smile.

"Really Dumbledore they only reason that we are calling this meeting is because....hummm.. maybe........well was my godson attacked by Dementors possibly?" Sirius scarcely snapped back at the headmaster and this time Tonks outright laughed and Moody and Kingsley snorted at the head of the Back family's sarcastic remark.

"You are entyrely correct Sirius" Dumbledore said and got incredulous looks from the 3 aurors, an ex-auror (Sirius), Remus, and the Weasley family. 

"and we will be sending a team to get him tonight so I would like the Aurors,Remus, and Bill Weasley to go get him tonight and bring him back to headquarters. Here is a piece of paper with the address on it Alistair and good luck to all of you," and with that the headmaster of Hogwarts stepped into the fire and left the house.

"Well" said Tonks her voice dripping with acid and sarcasm "That was quick," and if sensing that the meeting was over and that any people who stayed any longer would be used as targets but the two fuming Blacks to take their anger out on the room was quickly emptied of all the Order members.

"Tonks." Mad-eye called from across the room "Get over here we have to plan out the best way to retrieve Potter with out getting killed." Tonks moved over mentally groaning. 

“Well Mad-eye doesn't think Dumbledore is doing the right thing right now and most of the time for that manore, but this will be miserable to be stuck here listening to him rant for hours before we can go get Harry at least Kingsley is here to provide some amusement,” she thought with a laugh.


End file.
